New York Exchange student
by Adella
Summary: Izzy and Jez, NY exchange students come to Hogwarts. Harry and the rest don't get along with them at first.R+R! Please!! pretty please w/ sugar on top!!
1. Meet Jezz and Izzy

Chapter 1  
  
I laughed as I applied muggle hair gel to my long curly dark brown hair, with artificial grown-out highlights. Jez says she wishes she had my hair and I told her that she was crazy it took so much work to make it look good and half the hair stylists out there don't even know how to cut it properly.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to the legendary English school of magic! Hogwarts!" Jez exclaims.  
  
"Me either! Can you believe professor Jackson actually picked us? I think she just doesn't want us making trouble there for a while," I tell her.  
  
"Yeah probably. I mean, we have done some pretty outrageous stuff," she laughed and I joined thinking of the times we snuck out at night and hung teacher underwear on the doorknobs of their classrooms and other stunts we managed to pull.  
  
"But we have done some good stuff," I remind her. We had stopped some pretty vicious death eater acts back in NY.  
  
"Boy will Harry Potter be surprised. I bet he thinks he's the only one who can keep them bad guys under control," Jez laughs again.  
  
"Yeah, well he's in for a big surprise." I say slyly.  
  
"Girls! Come on!" screeches professor Grimes. She had to accompany us to England until she saw us safely on the Hogwarts express.  
  
We groan.  
  
"At least it's shopping!" I say.  
  
"Even shopping is horrible with old Grimes." moans Jez.  
  
"Come on!" I laugh.  
  
We have to get our school supplies for Hogwarts and Grimes has to take us there too.  
  
We grab our bags and step out into the wooden hallway of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Good girls," Grimes praises us for coming out of the room as if we're idiots. or dogs.  
  
"Do you really have to come everywhere with us Professor G? I mean we do have our cells. We could call ya' if anything goes wrong," Jez complains.  
  
"I don't trust these muggle devices and anyway I could lose my job if I'm caught letting you two roam the streets of London alone," Grimes responds.  
  
"Yeah whatever. But like in the stores, we don't all have to be, like, joined at the hip do we?" Jez keeps pushing.  
  
"No, we don't. As long as you stay in the same store you can go off by your self," Grimes says.  
  
I think she really can't wait to be rid of us, but you-know-who's back so everyone's on high alert. We'd probably walk around London by ourselves if that idiot had stayed a rodent instead of turning into a somewhat-human form.  
  
"Ah!" I gasp as I step out into the bright sun light.  
  
"Whoa! It's bright out here!" Jez says.  
  
Jez and I squint, trying to get used to the sun.  
  
"Where to first?" Grimes asks.  
  
"Where ever." Jez says.  
  
"How 'bout Flourish and Blotts?" I suggest.  
  
"Great," says Grimes.  
  
"Whatever" Jez is putting on her attitude, just incase anyone thinks she wants to be walking around with what could be mistaken for her mother.  
We stroll into Flourish and Blotts and me and Jez head for the back of the store, taking Grimes by surprise. We got her figured out a long time ago. She always tries to be casually, so she wouldn't be caught dead chasing two teenagers to the back of a book store. So grimes picks up a copy of Witch Weekly from a shelf of magazines.  
  
"We got her this time, but next time make a sharp right. She'll think we're gonna head for the back again so it'll work," I tell Jez.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. How're we supposed to pick up guys with a teacher tagging along?" Jez says.  
  
We look for the books on the list.  
  
"Oh! We got one," Jez says.  
  
"Where?" I ask. Jez has spotted a hot guy.  
  
"There," Jez rolls her eyes in the direction of a cute red headed guy. The guys behind Jez so, I'm giving her the play-by-play of what's going on behind her.  
  
"Okay. He's talking with a black kid and- Oh my gosh! He has a twin!" I exclaim.  
  
"Turns out there's two hot red heads?" She smiles slowly in the same way she does before she kicks my but in racing.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"And it looks like there gonna be ours," We smile at each other. "Okay. I'm going to casually bump into one of 'em. And then you're gonna follow me," I explain.  
  
"Wait! Why do I have to follow you?" Jez asks.  
  
"Because," I say and before she can protest head toward the red heads.  
  
My shoulder hits one of theirs gently as I walk past.  
  
"Oops! Sorry," I say.  
  
"That's alright," he says with a cute British accent. "I'm Fred Weasley, by the way." He introduces himself.  
  
By this time Jez is behind me.  
  
"And I'm George," his twins says.  
  
"And I'm Lee Jordan." (The black kid)  
  
"I'm Aziza, Izzy for short, and this is my friend Jezebel, Jez for short," I explain.  
  
"Are you tourists? That's no British accent," says George.  
  
"No. We're foreign exchange students, from New York," I smile. I'm proud to say I'm a New Yorker, New York is definatley one of the coolest places on Earth.  
  
"Oooh. We've heard about you," Lee says.  
  
"Yeah. You're coming to Hogwarts, right?" George asks.  
  
"Yep. Do you guys go to Hogwarts?" Jez jumps in.  
  
"Yes, we're in Gryffindor. Do you know what house you're in yet?" asks Fred.  
  
I elbow Jez and nod toward the approaching grime. (get it? Like her name's Grimes and, she is grime)  
  
"Uh. no. But we gotta go see ya' round," Jez finishing quickly and we hurry to drag Grimes out before we're seen with her too long.  
  
We make an escape quickly and head over to Madame Malcolm's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hours of shopping later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That wasn't too bad I guess," Me and Jez are back in our room in the Leaky Cauldron. Dinner's at 6 and its 4:30 now.  
  
Jez stares at me. We didn't manage to avoid Grimes as much in the last couple of stores as in Flourish and Blotts.  
  
The last place we were, we tried a new strategy (going in two opposite directions) and Grimes let her cool slip and screamed at us in front of the whole place.  
  
"Anyway, Fred, George, and Lee were totally into us," I smiled my triumph smile.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I wonder how old they are." Jez said.  
  
"Probably about our age, right? Maybe a little older?" I said and sort of questioned.  
  
"Oh! But they did get me thinking. What house are we going to be in?"  
  
"Gryffindor, I hope. Then we can meet Harry."  
  
We smiled at each other again. We're both kind of curious to meet this 'hero'. And see if he's really as great as everyone else thinks. I mean, sure, he's stopped you-know-who one-on-one a few times. But has he ever faced 10 or 12 death eater assassins? Jez and I have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~September 1~platform9 ¾ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grimes is trying to follow us on to the train.  
  
"We can handle it, believe us! And plus, your assignment is to see us safely onto the train. Then we're Hogwarts responsibility!" Jez was trying to avoid looking like a complete idiot having adults accompany us onto the train like we were 11 or something.  
  
"Wave to me from the window," Grimes gave up.  
  
"Sure!" Jez squealed.  
  
We got on the train and, as we promised, waved from the window.  
  
"Oh. this is great! We can totally reinvent ourselves before we get there," Jez tells me.  
  
"What?" was anyone else confused by that?  
  
"We can have a theme, like we could use new Yorker accents. or southern accents!! Oh! That'd be so much fun! 'How y'all doin'? So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Jez, Jez, Jez," I roll my eyes at her, "one of us is gonna slip up eventually."  
  
"Yeah. whatever. You're no fun!" She complains.  
  
"Plus we already were ourselves around Fred, George, and Lee," I remind her.  
  
"Whatever. How much time till the train leaves?" Jez wants to know.  
  
"Half an hour. We're pretty early," I say.  
  
"Great. I can catch up on my sleep," Jez rests her head against the window and closes her eyes.  
  
I roll my eyes and pull out one of my new books. It's the transfiguration book for school.  
  
I start reading and realize that this school might be a little more difficult then we're used to.  
  
I was reading for about 20 minutes when the red heads and they're friend showed up.  
  
"Izzy! Hey!" they greeted me.  
  
One of the twins laughed. "Looks like Jez needed a nap."  
  
They all took a seat across from me and Jez.  
  
Another red headed guy, a bushy haired girl, and none other than Harry Potter were standing in the doorway to our car.  
  
"Oh yeah. This is Ron, Harry and Hermoine," George introduced me to them.  
  
"Hey, I'm Izzy," I smiled at them.  
  
"Nice to meet you," The girl mumbled, "Come on guys, let's go."  
  
"See you around," Ron said.  
  
"Bye," Harry.  
  
They left our car.  
  
"I don't think they like me very much." I looked at the guys.  
  
"Don't worry about it. They've been a little cautious and moody since last year." Fred reassured me. (Kind of)  
  
"Oh. With that whole Voldemort thing?" I asked.  
  
They flinched at his name.  
  
"Yes, that whole-thing. I'm not sure about America but here we don't like saying his name," George explained.  
  
I laughed. "Yeah not everyone uses his name in the U.S. either."  
  
"Well, I'm just itching to use my wand. So." Fred pulled out his wand.  
  
"What're you going to do?" I asked.  
  
"Jez shouldn't sleep on trains in the presence of so many strangers," Fred laughed.  
  
"staticicisum"  
  
I started laughing. Jez's hair was standing straight up.  
  
They had some fun making Jez's make-up run and other stuff.  
  
"So is Ron your brother?" I asked the twins.  
  
"Yeah. He's our younger brother," Fred informed me.  
  
"He's in the 5th year at Hogwarts," George told me.  
  
"What year are you guys in?" I asked.  
  
"We're in year 7. Our last year." George pretended to cry on Lee's shoulder. A bit geeky.  
  
"What year are you in?" Lee asked.  
  
No use lying they'll find out when we get there anyway.  
  
"I'm in year 5," I said.  
  
"Jez too?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Two years isn't that long," Lee shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm shaking Jez awake.  
  
"Come on! Get up!" I demand.  
  
"Huh.what. waffles???" Jez mumbles.  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
"We're here," I say.  
  
"What?" She's awake now.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" uh, oh. She's annoyed. "Come on. Everyone else is already off," I say.  
  
We leave our trunks on the train and head toward a giant guy telling people where to go.  
  
"Um. excuse me?" I try to get the man's attention.  
  
"Yes?" He asks.  
  
"Me and Jez here are exchange students from the U.S. Where should we go?" I ask.  
  
"Might as well come with the firs' years in the boats. It's 'ogwarts tradition, ya know?" He says.  
  
"Yes actually. I read 'Hogwarts a History'," I say.  
  
"I forgo' ter introduce meself. I'm Hagrid. The groundskeeper 'ere at 'ogwarts," He introduced himself.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I say politely. Jez is still a little grumpy and sleepy.  
  
"I'm gonna be up all night thanks to you," she whispers moodily.  
  
"Worse things could happen," I say.  
  
"Like what?" She asks.  
  
"You could look in a mirror," I say and laugh. Fred and George didn't take the interesting charms off her, but no one was so impolite as to stare. For all they knew this was all the rage in New York. "Very funny," she glares at me.  
  
That settles it. I'll let her find out by herself.  
  
We road the boats to Hogwarts. I was really impressed by the castle. It's beautiful.  
  
We came into the castle with the first years. Professor McGonagal told us to wait for after all the first years were sorted and then she would introduce us.  
  
They finally finished the first years. They took like forever. Professor Dumbledore: "This year we are happy to have two 5th years from an academy in New York with us. Jezebel Jackson, and Aziza Albertson."  
  
They all clapped and cheered. There were actually a lot of people at Hogwarts. I heard it was pretty hard to get into.  
  
My name was first alphabetically so I stepped up to the sorting hat. It was old and tattered and I was surprised that when I sat on the stool and pulled it on over my eyes it started whispering!  
  
"Hm. you seem jolly, you could be Hufflepuff. A little big headed- maybe Slytherin. Smart as well, you could be in Ravenclaw. But you're also quite brave. Very brave. You brake lots of rules I see I think you'll be a- GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. I took off the hat and smiled at my new house. I sat down with Fred, George, Lee, Hermoine, Ron, and Harry. But no before giving Jez an encouraging smile. Her and I are like the same person she's definitely going to be a Gryffindor too.  
  
Jez thought so too. She walked up to the stool and hat with the confidence that she would be a Gryffindor as well.  
  
Jez slipped the hat on and in a spilt second it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" 


	2. Izzy's reaction

Chapter 2  
  
The smug smile that peaked out below the hat turn into a deep frown as she slowly removed the hat.  
  
The Slytherins erupted with applause all the same.  
  
She put on a smile that everyone but me thought was real. She couldn't fool me though. She's upset.  
  
I bit my lip.  
  
"Oh. Um. does Jez play Quittich?" George asked.  
  
"Yes," I answered not even thinking about it.  
  
"You don't mind if we pelt bludgers at her do you?" Fred asked.  
  
"Do whatever you want," I told him. I knew I was acting rude, but I was really upset. Who would I hang out with? We probably weren't going to be in any if the same classes.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We're lots of fun. And Jez can hang out with us. as long as she doesn't bring any of the slime from her house over," George told me. He caught on that I was upset. already better than most of the American guys.  
  
I smiled at him gratefully.  
  
"I just don't get why she isn't with me. We're practically the same person," I said.  
  
"Are you sure? Because the sorting hat is very smart and it isn't very good to have someone exactly like you," Fred told me.  
  
George glared at him.  
  
"NO OFFENSE GEORGE! And plus we're not exactly alike," Fred added.  
  
"Yes we are," George argued.  
  
"Yeah, we are. But you know what I mean!" Fred said.  
  
Lee laughed.  
  
I rolled my eyes but in, a pleasant friendly way. If you know what I mean. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron were whispering to each other, about me, no doubt.  
  
I could tell this might not be such a great experience already, but I'm known for making the best of things.  
  
As I ate I was surprised by the quality of the food.  
  
"Wow! This is really good!" I said.  
  
"Yeah, those house elves are great in the kitchen. We know how to get free food if you ever need any," George told me.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, thanks. But I'm sure I'll find the kitchens myself," I told them.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well good luck," Fred told me smiling at his brother as though they shared a secret that no one else knew. I'm sure someone else would know something like that. I mean really.  
  
We spent dinner talking and laughing and then the head boy and girl (some geeky kids that probably had been sucking up to teachers all their past six years at Hogwarts) showed us to the common room and announced that the password would be 'snuffle scruffle'.  
  
There were two stairways breaking off the common room, whose theme colors were red and gold. I followed all the girls up one of the staircases. I felt sort of out of place.  
  
"Um. Aziza?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hey Hermoine. Um. do you know where we're supposed to go?" I asked her nervously. With out any clue where I was going and no friends to laugh about it with I felt like a real dork.  
  
"Follow me. I thought you might have a little trouble. Hogwarts is really big so I'll show you around," She offered politely.  
  
"Wow, thanks so much," I said. She was really cool without those guys around to whisper to.  
  
We got to our dormitory. There were 2 other girls there already. Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil.  
  
They were all really friendly and interested with all my make up and clothes from America.  
  
"Aziza and I have to go see Professor McGonagal for a moment, but we'll be right back," Hermoine interrupted our fun.  
  
I didn't know what she was talking about, but maybe the professor told her separately.  
  
We left the room together.  
  
"Okay. I know that was weird but I've got things to tell you," She said.  
  
We were walking towards the common room. Harry and Ron were there already.  
  
I relaxed in a chair.  
  
"So what's up?" I asked.  
  
They were all so serious. They had to let loose sometime. The guys actually seemed a little irritated by me.  
  
"Are we gonna compare schedules or something?" I asked.  
  
"No, we have the same schedule. It's all sorted out already," Hermoine said.  
  
"What? What're you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"You don't really think they just pulled your name out of a hat to get you over here do you?" Harry asked. Sarcasm. I like sarcasm.  
  
"No, I think they voted who they wanted out of the school the most," I replied. Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're wrong. They say you've faced a few people and protected the school and the world and all that jazz. Us, too. Well anyway, they think you-know-who's going to be attacking Europe first, England actually. So they want you here at Hogwarts because they think we need reinforcements. We meaning Hogwarts, not us select three," Harry informed me. They obviously didn't think they needed me.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Why are you telling me this?" I asked trying to sound impatient. I was a little offended, they were being pretty rude.  
  
"Because we're supposed to work together on this and become friends or whatever," Hermoine said.  
  
"I have enough friends who really like me. I don't see any point in faking a few," I said icily. Harry's whole attitude got to me and how Hermoine explained that the teachers wanted us to be friends and made it sound like they didn't really care about being friends at all.  
  
I got up and walked back to my room, hoping Hermoine wouldn't follow. I saw Ron roll his eyes and Harry sigh in exasperation.  
  
As I walked across the red and gold common room, dodging different armchairs and such, it occurred to me that maybe that's why Fred, George, and Lee were friendly too. Maybe they were in on this. I felt like such an idiot as I lay down in my bed.  
  
"So what'd the professor say?" asked Lavender.  
  
"What?" I said. Oh right! Hermoine's stupid lie.  
  
"Oh, um. She just wanted to tell me a few rules about Hogwarts that she thought I didn't know," I mumbled.  
  
"Oh, that's weird," Parvati said.  
  
"Yeah, weird." 


	3. Izzy makes some Gryffindor and Slytherin...

A/N: If you're reading this PLEASE REVIEW!! S I know that people actually read it. Pretty pretty please!! Thanks if you do!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I woke up and only Lavender was still in our room. She was putting some extra quills in her bag or something.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" I jolted up, "Wasn't anyone going to wake me up?" I asked.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry! I thought you were already up. Hermoine said you got up early so you could walk around the school to check out your classrooms and stuff," Lavender informed me.  
  
I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I quickly changed and threw some gel in my hair. Lavender waited for me.  
  
"I can't believe she did that!" I said.  
  
"Who did what?" asked Lavender, confused.  
  
"Hermoine! Can you believe her?" I exclaimed. I was really p/o.  
  
"Don't worry about it. She's not exactly 'nice' to most of the girls. When ever we ask her to hang out she resists. She rather hang around Harry and Ron. We thought she was a lesbo until she started going out with Krum last year," Lavender reassured me.  
  
But kind of made me feel bad at the same time. It sounds like Hermoine doesn't have it easy in the popularity department.  
  
Too bad for her! I mean, why would she do that? Why would she sabotage me?  
  
"Um. Is it considered bad to eat at other house tables?" I asked, hoping it wasn't.  
  
"Well, they never really told us we couldn't, people usually do if they're going out with people from other houses," Lavender told me.  
  
"Well, my best friends in Slytherin. They won't mind me sitting there right?" I asked. "We, as in Gryffindors, don't really like Slytherins. But it wasn't really fair that they separated you, Gryffindors will understand," Lavender reassured me.  
  
"Thanks. Could you tell Fred, George, and Lee I say 'hi'?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. No problem," She agreed.  
  
We got to breakfast pretty late. Most of the food was gone.  
  
I wandered over toward the tables that I knew I hadn't sat at last night. I spotted Jez with a few blonde people.  
  
"Hey Jezz," I greeted her.  
  
"Hey. um. want to sit down?" She asked. She didn't really sound like she meant it but she was probably still upset we weren't in the same house.  
  
I took a seat next to her.  
  
"My gosh! You'll never believe what that annoying bushy haired girl did!" I exclaim, ready to launch into my whole horrible morning.  
  
The Slytherins all relax a little and start snickering. I hadn't realized they were so stiff when I sat down. Now that the Slytherins 'approved' of me or whatever, Jezz was herself: My best friend.  
  
"What happened? From what Pansy tells me they're horrible!" Jez exclaims with enthusiasm that I know she has but doesn't use very often.  
  
"Hermoine told all of the girls in my room that I woke up early and left so none of them woke me up. I woke up late and a girl, Lavender, was just leaving for breakfast everyone else was gone. I didn't even get a chance to shower!" I explained.  
  
"That mudblood! She's a little suck up. You'll see. You're probably in all her classes. They make us take classes with our houses. I've never had much of a problem with it," Said a blonde haired boy. Kind of cute. but really snobby!  
  
"I'm Izzy by the way. I don't think I caught your name," I said. Sounds kind of British. I hope I don't pick up an accent. Everyone will laugh if I come home with one.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucious Malfoy," He introduced himself proudly. I didn't think it was necessary to add his fathers name.  
  
"oh. Who's Lucious Malfoy?" I ask.  
  
"My father," He replies like I'm an idiot.  
  
"I mean, you said his name like I would know who he is. What does he do for a living?" I ask.  
  
"Um. I don't actually know. I think he owns stuff and sells stuff and buys stuff," Draco explained.  
  
"Like a shop owner?" I ask. Who doesn't know what their parents do for living? Everyone else at the table is snickering. Draco is turning red.  
  
"No, not like a shop owner! He owns big stuff, like office buildings, um.um. I think he works with the ministry sometimes," He rambles on.  
  
"You just shut up and go back to those goody goody Gryffindors!" He lost his temper. Oops!  
  
"Sorry. Most people know what their parents do for a living," I say, triggering another round of snickers coming from the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
Draco glares at everyone. He must be embarrassed. I feel kind of bad. kind of.  
  
I hardly had anything to eat and it was time for my first class. I wandered over to the Gryffindor table where lavender and Parvati were. I needed someone to show me where my classes were.  
  
"Hey. Um. do you guys know where Care of Magical Creatures is?" I asked, reading off my schedule.  
  
"yeah, we're heading there know. You can walk with us," Parvati told me.  
  
"Thanks," I said. I really didn't know where anything was.  
  
"We have defense against the dark after this, it doesn't have a teachers name." I say.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess they couldn't find another teacher. They never last for more than a year," Lavender explained.  
  
"So we'll probably have that period free, right?" I ask.  
  
"Maybe. Dumbledore might teach it temporarily. Or, ew!, Snape!" Parvati answered.  
  
"Who's Snape?" I ask.  
  
"He's the Potions teacher. His classroom is in the dungeons. Where he belongs," Lavender tells me with disgust. I guess Snape isn't a popular teacher.  
  
"He's head of the Slytherin house. He acts just like the rest of them," Parvati adds.  
  
"The Slytherins aren't that bad," I say.  
  
"Oh yeah, your friend. Sorry. But you'll see, most of them are really horrible," Lavender tells me.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." I used my distant and annoyed voice.  
  
We finally got to Care of Magical Creatures. This giant guy Hagrid teaches it. Jezz and I met him when we first arrived. He's pretty cool.  
  
The lesson was pretty long and boring. We were learning about magical insects and worms.  
  
"Yer might think 'ese little guys aren't too excitin'. But we're gonna star' off easy and then get inter the harder stuff," Hagrid explains.  
  
Oh, okay. So they're easing us into the school year. 


End file.
